


Lover Boy

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, but only kinda I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hadn’t meant to overhear Alec speaking to Isabelle, Lydia and Jace. It’s not like he hadn’t been called to the Institute to put up some kind of new magical warding. And when he arrived at the Institute it was his natural reaction to head to Alec’s room first, since they started officially dating several months ago Magnus took every opportunity to see his boyfriend.<br/>“It’s so beautiful, Alec.” Isabelle exclaimed.<br/>“How come I didn’t get a ring?” Lydia teased.<br/>Magnus froze, did she say ring?</p>
<p>AKA the fic where Magnus overhears Alec telling people that he's going to propose to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @ollyhooper on tumblr! feel free to drop by my ask at moonlightmagnus.tumblr.com/ask and leave a prompt =)

Magnus hadn’t meant to overhear Alec speaking to Isabelle, Lydia and Jace. It’s not like he hadn’t been called to the Institute to put up some kind of new magical warding. And when he arrived at the Institute it was his natural reaction to head to Alec’s room first, since they started officially dating several months ago Magnus took every opportunity to see his boyfriend.

“It’s so beautiful, Alec.” Isabelle exclaimed.

“How come I didn’t get a ring?” Lydia teased.

Magnus froze, did she say ring?

“Because I’m gay and that wedding wasn’t one of actual feelings.” Alec replied, Magnus was one hundred percent sure he rolled his eyes as he said this.

“I’m offended.” Lydia said. “I thought we had something.”

If they weren’t talking about wedding rings and well,  _ weddings _ , Magnus would have laughed at this remark. 

“You’re dating my  _ sister _ .” Alec said, and this time Magnus could  _ hear  _ the eyeroll.

“That’s right.” Isabelle added. “When are you planning on asking Magnus? Jace and I will be there, right?”

“I don’t know…” Alec said, there was a slight hesitation in his voice that made Magnus nervous.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jace asked, it was the first he spoke up since Magnus had got there and his voice was clearly concerned.

“ _ Yes _ .” Alec said, he sounded much more confident. “I want to, I really do. I… I love Magnus-”

Magnus froze, though the two had been dating for about a year they had never said ‘I love you’ to each other, they were taking it slow, or so Magnus thought.

“-and I want to marry him more than anything in the world… But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Alec said, his tone dropping to a tone of doubt. 

Magnus couldn’t take it, he knew he shouldn’t say or do anything, Alec was having this conversation in private, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Alec not knowing that he loved Alec and that he too, wanted nothing more than to marry him.

“I do, I love you so much, Alexander.” 

All eyes turned to Magnus, Alec was staring at Magnus with an unreadable expression and Magnus was worried that he screwed up, he was about to open his mouth to say something when a smile spread across Alec’s face. 

“Really?” Alec asked, as if Magnus could  _ not _ love him.

“Of course, darling. How could I  _ not _ love you?” Magnus said, not intending for Alec to try to answer the question- which of course he did. 

Alec started, the smile dropping off his face as he started thinking of all the reasons that he thought were his ‘flaws’. “W-well… I’m a Shadowhunter…. And my p-parents aren’t- they aren’t-” 

“ _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus said, holding out a hand to silence his boyfriend. “That was a rhetorical question, there isn’t a reason in this universe that could stop me from loving you.”

Alec blushed and Magnus was pretty sure he saw Jace roll his eyes- something which Magnus ignored and stared at Alec instead.

They stared at each other for quite some time in silence until Lydia cleared her throat and coughed in a way that sounded oddly like  _ ‘propose’ _ .

Alec blushed harder and reached into his jacket pocket, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled out a small dark blue box and Magnus was almost positive that there were tiny specks of silver in it.

Magnus watched as Alec dropped down on one knee with extreme grace- which was thanks to his Angel blood.

“I know that our relationship has it’s…  _ issues _ . I know I will one day die and you will have to go on without me. I just hope that I can spend my time alive with you. So... Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Alec asked, staring up at Magnus with his hopeful blue eyes.

Magnus was positive he was crying. “Yes, ya tentu cintaku,  _ yes _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ya tentu cintaku = yes of course my love  
> alright so I don't speak Indonesian so I used google translate so if that wasn't correct or something let me know =)
> 
> Kudos and Comments fuel my fire to write! <3


End file.
